Peter Pringle
|Lyrics_wiki = |Current_members = |Past_members = |Wiki = }} Peter Pringle (born September 7, 1945 in Halifax, Nova Scotia) is a Canadian musician and television personality,"Peter Pringle" at The Canadian Encyclopedia. most prominent in the 1970s and 1980s. Early career He began performing at age six in the children's choir of the Canadian Opera Company. He later studied a variety of classical instruments, including lute, sitar and surbahar,Peter Pringle at Pop Music Encyclopedia. financing his studies by writing pop songs. Several of his songs were recorded by Anne Murray, for whom he also performed as a backing vocalist. Recording He moved to Los Angeles in 1975, and released his self-titled debut album the following year. He then moved to Montreal in 1980, and continued to record pop songs in both English and French. He is a two-time Juno Award nominee for Most Promising Male Vocalist, at the Juno Awards of 1978 and the Juno Awards of 1982. In 1985, he participated in the recording of "Les Yeux de la faim", a French-language charity single for the 1983–85 famine in Ethiopia, alongside musicians such as René Simard, Nathalie Simard, André Gagnon, Yvon Deschamps, Gilles Vigneault, Nanette Workman and Patsy Gallant,"They're singing for someone else's supper". Montreal Gazette, April 26, 1985, and in 1986 he was one of the performers at Canada's first major benefit concert for HIV/AIDS, alongside Michel Louvain, Joe Bocan, Denny Christianson and Les Grands Ballets Canadiens."AIDS benefit a Canadian first". Montreal Gazette, April 23, 1986. In 1986, he garnered a Genie Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Cold As Ice", a song he co wrote with Kevin Hunter, for the soundtrack to the film Toby McTeague;"New Genie ballots sent out after 'Cold as Ice' mix-up". Vancouver Sun, February 17, 1987. a minor controversy resulted when the song was mistakenly omitted from the first round of ballots sent out to Academy of Canadian Cinema and Television voters, forcing the Academy to send out replacement ballots. In this era, he was also a regular host of the Miss Teen Canada pageant,"Peter Pringle performs greatest songs of century". Toronto Star, September 27, 1990. and hosted television variety specials for TVA. Acting In 1987, he premiered a one-man theatrical show in which he portrayed Noël Coward, mixing a dramatic monologue with performances of Coward's songs."Popster Peter Pringle picked a 'portrait' of playwright:". Toronto Star, June 27, 1987. He toured the show across Canada several times over the next number of years,"Cowardly actor bravely portrays songwriter". Kingston Whig-Standard, July 23, 1992. as well as creating and performing several other musical revue shows, including From Irving Berlin to Gilles Vigneault,"Writing musical revue was relatively easy for cousins". Montreal Gazette, July 2, 1988. a show based on the biblical Song of Songs and New York-Paris, a Musical Voyage."Light on drama, revue is about belting out oldies". Montreal Gazette, June 28, 1997. In 1994, he also appeared as Duncan in a production of Wendy Wasserstein's play The Sisters Rosensweig."Love Boat captain signs on for lead role in Montreal play". Ottawa Citizen, June 11, 1994. Theremin Pringle released a compilation album, Comme j'étais - comme je suis!, in 1996, and then retired from recording or performing pop music. By 1998, Pringle began to reemerge as a theremin player."Think flying saucers, robots and blobs". Toronto Star, June 9, 1998. He has released two independent albums of theremin music, has performed on the instrument both in solo shows "Ghouls of fine arts: Creepy cultural countdown to Halloween in Festival Macabre". Montreal Gazette, October 14, 2000. and with the Montreal Chamber Orchestra, and has released a number of YouTube videos of his performances of both classical and modern pieces on the instrument."Theremin's ethereal instrument; Us Conductors imagines the strange world of the Soviet scientist and spy who invented his eponymous device". Montreal Gazette, April 12, 2014. Discography *''Peter Pringle'' (1976) *''Rain Upon The Sea'' (1981) *''Magicien'' (1981) *''Fifth Avenue Blue'' (1982) *''Pour Une Femme'' (1982) *''Souris-Moi'' (1984) *''Fantasies'' (1984) *''Chansons d'amour (1984) *''Pauvre Casanova'' (1985) *''Noel Coward: A Portrait'' (1987) *''Le Jeu d'amour'' (1991) *''Le Secret du Cantique des Cantiques'' (1992) *''Comme j'étais - comme je suis!'' (1996) *''Many Voices'' (2003) *''A Theremin Jewel Box'' References External links *Peter Pringle Category:1945 births Category:Canadian male singers Category:Canadian pop singers Category:Canadian pop pianists Category:Canadian jazz singers Category:Canadian jazz pianists Category:Canadian songwriters Category:20th-century Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian male stage actors Category:Canadian male musical theatre actors Category:French-language singers of Canada Category:Musicians from Halifax, Nova Scotia Category:Musicians from Montreal Category:Canadian television variety show hosts Category:Theremin players Category:Living people Category:Canadian male dramatists and playwrights Category:Beauty pageant hosts